On the Ice
by SNOS
Summary: Romano hides away in the ice rink. He's been figure skating professionally for years now, but everyone is none the wiser to his hobbies. That is, until Antonio moves to his city and joins his rink. Antonio successfully messes with Romano's head and reputation, and now with his secret at stake, Romano is left to wonder if it was ever worth it to keep it hidden in the first place.


**Osa-chan:** Well hey there chick-peas. Long time no read?

Okay okay. I get it. I've been a huge flake. But trust me, I am so, so sorry about abandoning my stories. I had a long period of time where I wasn't inspired to write anything and it took a long time to get out of that slump.  
I've decided to come back with a new story, though updates will be slow...(cause high school is a thing).  
I promise to go back to my other stories and fix them too. I was about twelve when I wrote them, so there'll be a lot of fixing to do.

Anyways, I suddenly got an idea after being stuck in Snowstorm Jonas this weekend and I thought I might as well give this a try. **This will be a short chapter** , cause I'm still planning the story out.  
I hope you enjoy it.

Now, ON TO THE STORY!

 **Disclaimer/warning:** All characters belong to the writers of Hetalia. I'm just using them to do my biding. Also, warning is M for language (maybe, for sex references/scenes. I haven't planed this too far yet.)

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Feliciano was always good at absolutely everything he did.

Alright, I'm aware that this is a grossly exaggerated statement, but I find that it's justified that I make it. I mean, when Feliciano suddenly decides that he has a new goal to accomplish (especially one that has _anything_ to do with art and cooking), then you could be rest assured that he will execute it with the grace and skill of a professional. It's almost unfair how he can just pick up a skill in a matter of seconds as if he'd been doing it all his life.

Annoyingly enough, this trait seems to run in the family. My grandfather, mother, brother and I all inherited the same skill set from our ancestors. My grandfather, or rather _Nono_ , often uses this particular trait to impress "tricky" women, as he calls them. Personally, I find his methods of obtaining one-night-stand rather disturbing and I think he should just find a fucking wife already and stop with all the nonsense. Honestly, what a waste of a useful gift! And quite frankly, he's too old to flirt with twenty year olds anyways. But whatever. If _Nono_ 's content to live the rest of his life with dozens of STI's, then so be it. Let the bastard be happy with his chlamydia.

Most of the time, I'm the only one that ever calls him out on his deceptive tendencies. It's not that my family doesn't think it's wrong- trust me they do. It's just that they'd be hypocrites if they said anything, seeing how they use their skills to obtain things such as popularity, raises in jobs, discounts in stores, and generally anything that will benefit them. They have no sense of restraint! They use their talents all in excess and never give a damn about the consequences. Really, I live with a family of fucking showoffs. It's almost embarrassing to be associated with them.

Anyways, even though I have this ability myself, I find that I'm incredibly jealous of the rest of my family, especially Feliciano. I've come to realize that the one thing that Feliciano is gifted with, which I am not, is the gift of being personable. I can't- for the life of me- be civil with more than one person at a time. And even one person is rather difficult. Everything, or rather, _everyone_ pisses me off, mostly because people tend to do down-right stupid things. And trust me when I say that I'm not the type to hold back on calling out people on their shit. I'll humiliate them until they crawl back into the hole they came from...to make them see reason of course.

As of late though, the insults I throw around are simply out of habit. I usually mean nothing by it, but most people aren't aware of that, which makes conversations with other people a difficult task. Over time, I've come to isolate myself, watching Feliciano revel in constant company and praise. It's almost ridiculous. I know I'm just complaining now, but I can cook and paint just as well as he can! I can match up to him in almost every way, looks included! Though with my personality, sharing such things with the public just might make me look desperate for attention. Feliciano can somehow come off as humble, even with everything he does, but I simply can't. I want friendship as much as the next guy, but I'm not keen on the idea of being labeled as an "attention whore". I'm called enough names already. God forbid anyone find out that I am gay. I have enough problems as it is.

There is one thing, however, that I can do that I know Feliciano _can't._ I pride myself in it immensely. The one thing Feliciano won't ever touch is athletics. And generally, the same would be said for me as well, _except_ for when it comes to one particular sport: figure skating.

I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh. But yes, dancing across slippery ice in tight, (and sometimes revealing) clothing is the sport of my choosing.  
I am aware that some people argue that figure skating isn't a sport, but I say that those people should just shut the fuck up. Argument closed.

I mean seriously, It's included in the Goddamn Olympics for pete's sake! Stop being asswipes and deal with it.

Anyway, I got involved with it when I was young after going to watch my friend, Matthew Williams, at one of his junior hockey games. We stuck around long enough after the game to watch the figure skating class start. I was dared to join in by Alfred, Matthew's half brother, and the rest is history.  
Feliciano tried to skate as well, of course. We were attached by the hip when we were younger and did pretty much everything together. Feli, however, couldn't stand the cold and feared the prospect of getting hurt. He gave up quickly in favor of drinking hot cocoa with the rest of the family in the sidelines. I, on the other hand, flourished at the sport. I quickly rose levels and learned difficult techniques. I was even able to persuade my parents to let me take ballet and gymnastics to make my skating better. (Only for the skating of course...It's not like I actually like those things, you bastards!) I've been figure skating for over a decade now and I've competed in national competitions. I've won plenty of medals, but I make sure not to make a big deal out of it. It would be an absolute pain in the ass if any one caught wind of what I do in my spare time. Luckily enough no one in school has found out about my hobby and I pray that it stay that way.

* * *

 **Osa-chan:** What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Have any constructive criticism? Well, lucky for you, this is the place to say it out loud to the heavens!  
If you feel so inclined, I'd very much appreciate a review! (Though follows and favorites are welcomed too)  
I wanna know what you guys think and if you have any suggestion about where the story should go!  
Welp, I've got to go do homework now. I'll try to update again sometime next week. Love you all!


End file.
